Gloop The Fish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Gloop has gotten tired of being stuck in Clanker's Cavern all the time, so he decided to head to Bikini Bottom to make new friends. Hopefully they don't use him to their advantages... also obviously made because of Game Grumps.
1. Chapter 1

**Gloop The Fish  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: At this point, it's no secret that I watch and enjoy Game Grumps. It's the Runaway Guys all over again. Enjoy. ...By the way, feel free to send this to their twitter and facebook. I don't mind, I get free publicity. And seven asses.

* * *

Gloop The Fish was bored of hanging around Clanker's Cavern all the time, so he decided to branch out and head towards a more quaint, lively place.

He picked Bikini Bottom. Because talking fish weren't awkward there. Nope, not awkward at all.

"Maybe down here, I'll get some actual friends," Gloop told himself with confidence as he swam towards downtown Bikini Bottom.

Nancy Suzy Fish and Debbie Rechid (just google them if you don't know who they are, for Squidward's sakes) were walking with each other, chatting it up as they bumped into Gloop. All three fish screamed in horror as Gloop let out some bubbles out of his mouth in fright. Nancuy and Debbie looked at each other oddly as they glanced back at Gloop, with fright in their eyes.

"Err... hi..." Gloop introduced, feeling nervous as he blinked. "I'm just a happy go lucky fish..." He shook his head as he denounced himself. "Pah, who am I kidding? I'm depressed down to my bubbles..."

Nancy and Debbie were trembling with fright as they had no idea who this Gloop fish was, or what he was going to do to them.

"You're not from Bikini Bottom, are you?" Nancy asked, gulping as sweat started pouring down her face.

Gloop nodded in response. "Yeah. I come all the way from Clanker's Cavern." He bopped his head up and down. "Gruntilda placed exits around the entire place to ensure nobody would get out, but thanks to that bear and bird, I found my way out..."

"Bear and bird?" Debbie remarked, scratching the left side of her blonde hair. "That sounds absurd."

Silence. Gloop coughed out some more bubbles.

"So, you two live here?" Gloop asked as he blinked. "What's your names?"

Nancy tapped her front fins together. "Well... I'm Nancy Suzy Fish, and this is Debbie Rechid." She pointed at Debbie, who was still trembling.

Gloop lowered his eyes. "You two girls wanna... hang out, maybe?"

More silence. Suddenly, Debbie farted, her skirt lifting up as fart bubbles emerged behind her, causing Nancy to gasp as Gloop had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh no... not again..." Gloop thought, realizing the horrifying thought that he might be used just for his farts again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloop The Fish, Nancy Suzy Fish and Debbie Rechid all exchanged odd looks with each other as Debbie farted again, causing her to slightly blush as she placed her flippers on her face, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh my! Excuse me!" Debbie exclaimed as she blinked innocently several times.

Gloop shook his head as he asked, "Errr, you're not gonna ask me to fart for you, are you?"

Nancy rubbed the back of her head. "Why would you want anyone to ask you that?"

Gloop looked down in embarrassment as he groaned. "Well, people keep asking me to fart for them so they can get high on my farts. Why, there was this bear in yellow shorts and a blue backpack with a red bird one time, and-"

"My, that sounds absurd," Debbie interrupted as she rubbed her arms. "A bear and a bird underwater?"

Gloop took in a deep breath of air. "It's sort of complicated to explain," He remarked as he released some air bubbles from his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Gloop decided to leave behind the two female fishes as he swam across Bikini Bottom, getting odd glances from all the other fish, who were standing whereas he wasn't. Poor Gloop felt out of place, being an ordinary fish in a sea of abnormal fish.

"Man, to think that a normal guy like me can be considered weird in a town full of weird things..." Gloop muttered, unexpectedly going into a field of giant clams. He screamed in pain as he swam through it as fast as he could, panting as he let out air bubbles out of his mouth. "Ohh, that was close... it's can't be worse than..."

Suddenly, he went through a field of giant cheese graters, being sliced and slashed several times. Gloop had parts of his body slashed off, farting out bubbles as he was unable to comprehend what happened.

"Really? Giant cheese graters? Who the hell puts these things down here?" Gloop asked as he blinked, shaking his head. "Well, at least it can't get any odder than..."

Gloop wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he unexpectedly went into a field consisting of the worst thing possible...

...educational television.


End file.
